The Only One
by Kikireed
Summary: A sessh/kag fanfic based off the song Only One by Yellowcard.   Kagome sees Sesshomaru cheating on her and decides she's been hurt for the last time. Can Sesshomaru make it in time and correct the wrong made.


_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

Kagome stared at the man she had loved. Emphases on the HAD. They were supposed to have gotten married in less than a week, yet here he was, with his secretary. She had come to visit him on her week to go over some last minute wedding details and to have a little alone time before their family arrived to attend the ceremony.

Kagome hadn't even suspected anything was going on, he had been acting perfectly normal. He was cold, yes, but only on public and he had always been that way from the start.

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

'It must run in the family!' Kagome thought viciously. She had met her fiance, Sesshomaru, through his half-brother, and her ex boyfriend, Inuyahsa. That relationship had ended when he had cheated on her with her cousin, Kikyo. She had been broken then, but Sesshomaru had helped to mend her broken heart. And now it had been shattered again...

_****__**And I've thrown my words all around**_

Kagome walked quietly away from the couple. She nodded politely to the sympathetic smile of the receptionist, Kaede, and went out the doors to her car. But she couldn't drive that car. He had bought it for her. Instead, Kagome turned away from the fancy car and began to walk. She didn't even care where.

She must have walked for more than an hour when her phone started ringing. Glancing down at the screen, it read Sessho. Her secret nickname for him.

"H-hello?" Kagome answered it, trying to keep her voice from quivering. "What did you need Sesshomaru?"

"Where are you? You're car is at my office. Did you stop by for something?" Sesshomaru questioned her in his normal cold, monotone voice.

"I... Sesshomaru you can just lose my number you pretentious ass! I saw you! With that.. that slut Kagura! I trusted you! How could you! You can forget a wedding because I don't ever want to see your face again. I'll mail you the key to the car and I'll have someone get my things! I hate you!" Kagome screamed into the phone.

"Wait! Kagome! It's not-" Sesshomaru started to say but she didn't listen to him. She hung up before she heard anymore.

_****__**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

'I know I should at least hear him out, but it hurts! First there was Koga, then Inuyasha, and now him! I can't take any more pain!' Kagome thought to herself, as she walked toward the park where they had first met. 'Maybe... maybe I'm not meant to be loved? I knew I was nothing special from the beginning. I just thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world to have gotten Sesshomaru Taisho's heart. But I didn't get it after all. He was using me. The same way everyone uses me. I can't think of another reason. That's the only thing that would make sense. '

Finally becoming aware of her surroundings, Kagome looked around. She must have wandered straight through the park and into the large woods behind it. She was so far in and had no idea which way she had come from. The sun was beginning to set and storm clouds were gathering on the horizon. She didn't even have cell reception. Exactly how far had she gone? Everywhere she looked were just more tall trees and scraggly bushes. _****_

_**I feel so broken up and I give up**_

"Maybe it would be better for me to stay here... No one will hurt me here, and I won't be a burden or in the way for anyone else..." Kagome said and then shivered as a cold wind blew around her. She knew she wasn't really dressed for the weather that was to come, and it was getting darker by the minute so she would have no time to even look for a shelter, yet alone build one. 'I might not survive...' Kagome thought slowly, and then realized that she honestly didn't care.

In her opinion she had been broken so many times, and she was ready to give up.

_****__**I just want to tell you so you know**_

Digging around in her pocket she found some conveniently placed paper and an a pencil.. 'I love you Sesshomaru... I still do and always will. I will see you again one day. Also, I don't know why you did it, but I guess I forgive you. I hope you're happy with her.'

She threw the pencil on the ground but put the paper back into her pocket and began looking for a nice tree to curl up under. Kagome slowly stopped paying attention to where she was going. Her eyes took on a dazed look and she did not see what was right in front of her._****_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out**_

Kagome was jolted from her daze when she felt the ground begin giving out under her. Looking around wildly she finally noticed that she was very close to a cliff and with the rain the dirt and rocks that made up the cliff had become lose. Her small but extra weight had cause the cliff face to give way, taking her with it. The fall wasn't a long one because she was lucky enough to have landed on a small outcropping of granite only 10 ft. down.

_****__**And try to get to you**_

Kagome tried to focus so she could stand but everything was fuzzy and she could see an encroaching blackness on the edges of her vision. 'Sesshomaru.' she thought, letting herself slump down.

'Kagome. You have to go now love.' she heard him say as she saw a watery version of him lean over her. 'Come on, let go. I don't love you anyway!' the vision of him screamed at her.

"I can't Sesshomaru. I'm too weak. You're right to not love me. I don't deserve someone like you. I always knew you were to good for me." Kagome whispered as her eyes slowly start to droop.

_****__**You are my only one**_

"I love you Sesshomaru. I know that even if I don't die here, I will always love you because you are my only one. Even though I wish you hadn't betrayed me, especially right before our wedding, I still hope you're happy with her. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was just so upset. I hope you can forgive me." Kagome whispered as her eyes fully closed and her breathing shallowed.

The fall had not only given her a concussion but it had caused some internal bleeding. That combined with the cold and rain, Kagome could sense that she had only a little while left and she wasn't going to fight it.

_****__**I let go but there's just no one**_

'The only thing I regret is that I couldn't tell you I'm sorry Sesshomaru. You deserve so much better that someone like me and I'm almost glad that you finally realized it. You need a full demon mate anyway if you want your children to be full-blooded.' Kagome smiled bitterly as the rain washed over. 'Not much longer. I can barely stay awake.'

"I love you Sesshomaru. I guess this is goodbye." she whispered gently as she gasped for breath. She could tell with her miko powers that only another strong miko with healing abilities or a full demon that was willing to share their blood would be able to save her now. Not even modern medicine was strong enough yet.

_****__**That gets me like you do**_

As Kagome lays there, she begins to remember.

She had first met him when she began dating Inuyasha. He had taken her to meet his family and had warned her to watch what she said because his older full demon brother would be there and he had no patience for most humans.

However, when she met him he was perfectly cordial to her. She had noticed that he was slightly cold, but definitely not rude and not as bad as Inuyasha had made him sound. After that, Kagome had gotten to know him more. She hung out with him whenever she was over at Inuyasha's house and Inuyasha was busy.

And when Inuyasha had betrayed her with her cousin Kikyo and she had caught him, Sesshomaru had sensed her overwhelming grief and came to her. He had comforted her and over time she healed and they started a realtionship together. They had some problems, everyone did but they had overcome them. And after they had been dating for three years he finally proposed to her. She'd been ecstatic. Obviously he had realized the wrongness and that was why he had betrayed her for Kagura.

_****__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>_

"You really are my only one Sesshomaru. I will... always love you. For eternity. I promise." Kagome gasped out as she lost consciousness. Her breaths coming out smaller and smaller.

_****__**I've made my mistakes, lead you down**_

'That stupid witch! How dare she touch my person!' Sesshomaru snarled in his mind as he left the office. Kagura, his secretary had come into his office, supposedly wanting to ask him some question's about the flower arrangement he told her to order for the wedding and instead of that she had snuck into his personal space and kissed him. Needless to say he was pissed he fired her immediately and told her that she was to have nothing to do with him or his family, especially his soon to be mate.

As Sesshomaru walked out of the building, he noticed Kagome's car in the space beside his car. 'Hn. Did she stop by? Is she still here?' He quickly dialed her number on his phone and waited for her to pick it up.

"H-hello?" he heard Kagome answer it, "What did you need Sesshomaru?"

"Where are you? You're car is at my office. Did you stop by for something?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, worried about the strange trimmer in her voice.

"I... Sesshomaru you can just lose my number you pretentious ass! I saw you! With that.. that slut Kagura! I trusted you! How could you! You can forget a wedding because I don't ever want to see your face again. I'll mail you the key to the car and I'll have someone get my things! I hate you!" she screamed into the phone. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately widened as her realized she must have come in just as that stupid whore had put her hands on his person.

"Wait! Kagome! It's not-" Sesshomaru started to say but she didn't listen to him. She hung up before she heard anymore.

'Damn, I have to find her. She doesn't understand and she's been hurt too many times. I do not want her doing anything drastic.' Sesshomaru thought as he raced over to her car and quickly picked up her scent as he raced against time to find her.

_****__**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

'Damn where is she!' Sesshomaru thought. He had all but lost her scent when it started raining. He was only able to make it as far as the woods outside the park they used to come to together. Determined not to give up, he followed along the same path her scent had been following before it had been washed away.

_****__**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

Sesshomaru knew he'd made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he was determined not to add loosing the only love of his life on to that list. He could still remember every single mistake he'd ever made, many of which he hadn't considered as a mistake until he'd fallen in love with Kagome and she had changed his whole perspective of life. He'd looked down on humans for much of his life due to his father betraying his mother to mate with Inuyasha's mother. He'd looked down on Inuyasha and all half-breeds for the very same reason. He knew that it wasn't fair to them. He also knew that his mother and father had never really loved each other and both had been seeing others behind their back's long before Izayoi had gotten pregnant.

He regretted the way he'd treated his brother, and even though he never fully apologized to him, Inuyasha knew that he did. Even though Inuyasha wasn't allowed anywhere near his mate to be because of their past.

_****__**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**__**  
><strong>_

'Kami, if something happens to Kagome, I'll come find you and take her back!' Sesshomaru thought to the heavens. He would not be letting anyone take his little miko away from him. He loved her too much to be separated from her for long periods of time, considering the fact that he was immortal, if she died, he would go insane. IF he had already mated with her it wouldn't have been a problem. Not only would he have been able to sense her location through their bond, but she would heal faster and live as long as he did. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the idea that something might have happened to Kagome because of the stupid wind witch, Kagura.

_****__**And something's breaking up**_

To be honest, Sesshomaru knew that if the worst had happened and somehow Kagome died because of this he would end his own life to follow her to the heavens. He couldn't bare the thought of living his life without her. Just being separated from her for a few hours bothered him beyond belief.

_****__**I feel like giving up**_

Sesshomaru was beginning to feel like giving up and just killing himself now. He didn't think that he deserved a beautiful pure being like Kagome anyway. She had already suffered so much at the hands of others and now his own hands were stained with her tears and pain. 'Maybe she would be better off without me.' He thought again to himself. Sesshomaru honestly didn't know if he could take the pressure of the worry. He had lost her scent and she wasn't answering her phone when he called.

_****__**I won't walk out until you know**_

Just as Sesshomaru had convinced himself that maybe he should turn around and at least get some help to try and find her, he spotted something a few feet ahead of him by a cliff's edge. It was her phone. Racing over to it he picked it up, noticing the cracked screen and the other damage done to the poor thing.

Looking around, he tried to look for her scent and he actually caught a faint whiff.

As he was standing, Sesshomaru happened to glance down toward the canyon below and that's when his heart almost stopped beating.

Kagome was laying sprawled out on a small hanging edge about 10 ft down with a small pool of blood around her. She looked dead._****_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out**_

Sesshomaru jumped down, being careful not to land on her or disturb her in anyway as he crouched beside her. "Kagome, wake up love, please!" he whispered, the terror and worry for her in his voice plain for anyone to hear. Nothing. She didn't even stir. He was slightly relieved however when he noticed the small rising of her chest as she breathed. She was alive, for now at least.

_****__**And try to get to you**_

Even though he knew he shouldn't, Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome up and took off in his demonic ball of light. Flying faster than the eye could see, he arrived at a hospital and dashed inside, demanding help from the staff that stared in amazement at the picture he made with her in his arms.

Doctors quickly rushed her into surgery and began to work on her to heal her while he was forced to wait for new in the waiting room.

He made a quiet call to his brother so that Inuyasha could notify the rest of his family and her family.

_****__**You are my only one**_

As Sesshomaru and the rest of the family sat around waiting for news, he thought again about how he loved Kagome. She was so pure and he had to blink quickly to keep his tears from sneaking their way out of his eyes.

He knew he couldn't live without her and he wouldn't either. If she was gone then he would be too. Kagome was his destined mate, whether the Kami like it or not.

_****__**I let go but there's just no one**__**  
><strong>__**That gets me like you do**_

'Kagome, what will I do without you. No one understands me and I can't let anyone else in. If you're gone I have no purpose in life. Don't you know how many people are in this room? They all love you so dearly. Even Inuyasha, though he made some mistakes, hates himself for what he's done and doesn't want you to die. Please love, wake up, be ok!' Sesshomaru thought hoping beyond all hope that she would somehow understand and be ok.

At that moment, the doctor came in, and everyone immediately gathered around him to hear news of the small miko that they all love.

"Are you all here for Higurashi Kagome?" the doctor asked, and once he got the ascension from everyone he began to tell them of her condition. She was severely injured. They g\could only stem the bleeding a little, she had maybe a day left before she would pass. She was awake right now and they could visit her but only one person was allowed in the room at once.

Everyone allowed Sesshomaru to go see her first, he was her fiance after all, they didn't know yet why she had took off into the woods.

_****__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>__**Here I go, so dishonestly**__**  
><strong>__**Leave a note for you, my only one**_

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly as he took his seat beside her bed. Hurriedly before she could speak up, he continued on. "I love you you. I did not cheat on you. It was a misunderstanding love. She kissed me and I immediately pushed her away. I would never betray you, you are my life."

Kagome merely stared at him with tears in her eyes, watching as his own tears fell from his eyes gently onto the bed. Sesshomaru gently grabbed her hand, cradling it between his own much larger ones.

"Did they tell you?" Sesshomaru asked her and at her small nod he continued. "I'm going to follow you love, once you are g-gone." he almost broke down sobbing there, "I will follow you. I won't let you go, whether you want me there or not. I can't live my life without you. You are my only one, mate."

_****__**And I know you can see right though me**_

"Sesshomaru, you can't. I believe you, I should have know you wouldn't cheat on me but I got so scared. I didn't want to be hurt again. But even still, I beg you. Don't end your life because on me. I will watch over you but please, you still have so many years left and great things to do, don't give all that up for someone like me." Kagome whispered, as she could barely talk, partly from love and sadness, but also fear, fear of dying and being without Sesshomaru and fear of the unknown. She knew he could see that too. He'd always been able to see through to her emotions the same way she could see through to his.

_****__**So let me go and you will find someone**_

"You have to let me go of me. You'll find someone else eventually."Kagome stopped before she could finish because a ferocious growl came out of his mouth at the idea of being with anyone other that her. And suddenly, he was there, kissing her, knowing he had to leave and let the rest of her family in to see her.

"I will not be with anyone else, and I will follow you. Wait for me, mate I'll be there. I love you. The rest of the family will take tuns to come see you now." Sesshomaru replied. Walking away from her and staring at her, one last time._****_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out**__**  
><strong>__**And try to get to you**__**  
><strong>__**You are my only one**__**  
><strong>__**I let go but there's just no one**__**  
><strong>__**No one like you**_

Kagome died that night. She was surrounded by her loved ones but the only thing she could focus on was Sesshomaru. She didn't want him today and yet she was glad that she wouldn't be alone.

Sesshomaru died three days later. The very same day they put Kagome in the ground. The sword that was supposed to return the living to the dead had failed and not brought Kagome back and for once, tensaiga actually cut something: Sesshomaru's heart.

And the world mourned for the lost of so bright a couple. But life continues on and the world stops for nothing. Even their friends moved on. They found their happiness eventually. The world continued Never forgetting, but not stopping to acknowledge.

Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru when he ascended to heaven shortly after her. And together they stayed. Never parting, always together. The only one for the other.

_****__**You are my only, my only one**__**  
><strong>__**My only one, my only one**__**  
><strong>__**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one**___


End file.
